Sweet Dreams
by LoustickTaser
Summary: Lucy still suffers these torturous nightmares, thanks to her not-so-festive past. Gru decides to try and help her get a good nights rest. "Yu're just confused, and also yu're new tu dhis, it makes you nothing, but someone special. Especially to me...Yu're my special gurl..." Fluff/Smut ( GruxLucy )


Lucy woke up with a yelp, hands clawing to the sheets to help her sit upright. She traced her palm across her forehead, which was covered in cold sweat, breathing in and out heavily and ragged. It was just a dream...just another horrible dream that would never stop haunting her.

She was cornered by Eduardo, who was actually El Macho, who had that devilish look plastered onto his face. Lucy couldn't escape, there was evil minions guarding every exit there was, ready to rip her to shreds of she dared to run away. He did the exact same actions as he done before with her, but much worse. He beat Lucy until she was too weak to stand, he touched her in private places that were already broken...he broke her once again...like so many others did in the past...

Glancing over to the blinking clock beside her, it read 2:04 am, she couldn't go back to sleep. He would haunt her again...instead, Lucy threw her soft, blue blanket over her small form, and made her way into the kitchen, shivering violently and non-stop. Staying awake was better than having nightmares, even if that meant getting shouted at by Ramsbottom for going to work late tomorrow, due to her lack of sleep. The redhead flipped the switch of her coffee machine on, and watched as the hot liquid poured into the striped mug.

Moisture built up in the corner of her emerald eyes, making Lucy curse herself for giving into these silly dreams. But they were serious, especially if they're about events that happened in the past.

Beaten, touched, used, tortured, raped...

All these words reflected on her life, what they have made her life become, what it made her become...nothing but a weak girl who suffers from PTSD. She had no one to talk to except a man who would've done these things to anyone if he never retired as a villain. A man who officially called her his girlfriend, and helped her get through her fear of intimacy.

Picking up her phone from the table, Lucy struggled until she was finally able to call Gru, after not being able to press buttons with her shaky fingers. After three notes, he finally picked up, and Lucy sighed with relief. "Lucy...?" - "H-Hi..." He froze, Lucy sounded as if she was about to break down again. She had another nightmare...didn't she? "Sweetheart? You sound frightened...did yu have a nightmare?" She said nothing, except for letting the first teardrop fall, breath trembling enough for Gru to hear. "I'm coming over, I'll be dere in a minute..."

Lucy nodded, knowing he wouldn't be able to see her reaction, she whispered. "O-Okay..." Ending the call, she dropped her phone without reaction, but buried her face in her palms, letting the fountain of tears fall from her eyes. She had enough. She hated life. She hated this particular life. All she had was reoccurring dreams of bad events happening to her, and there was nothing she could do. Lucy took a sip of the soft liquid, letting the warmth rush around her body and killing the cold and threatening fears.

It felt like a minute after that there was a knock on the door, and she sighed with relief, rushing towards to open it and immediately burst into tears, arms wrapping around his large chest and crying into his sweater. "Lucy...honey, it's okay, yu're okay...I'm here..." Her breath trembled, slowly backing away from

him. "S-Sorry, you need personal space..." - "No...c'mere..."

She hesitated for a moment, until she sunk herself back into his warm and loving arms, glad she had such a lovely man with her. Gru reserved four special places in his heart, places for special people. His daughters had one each, and Lucy finally managed to unlock a part of her own, he loved her so much he needed to keep her safe. And Lucy cried over upsetting and happy tears, because of the fact that this man allowed her to be a part of his life. The man who used to despise her, now couldn't live without her.

Gru drew back to stare deeply into her beautiful eyes, those dazzling emeralds that left him mesmerised in his own world which was full of Lucy. He felt her place a hand on his chest, smoothing down the wrinkles but also feeling the muscles hidden underneath, making him shiver. He wrapped the blanket that was now falling off, around her shoulders and small body to keep her warm, and picked her up in his large arms, carrying her back to the bedroom. Lucy was placed under the duvet with Gru staying at her side, who wrapped an arm around her, kissing her forehead gently. She nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and his chest, taking in that sweet and familiar scent of his, which helped her relax.

"Will you stay Gru...?" Lucy looked up to the bald man, who was already staring at her, and also smiling warmly. "I wanted tu." He replied softly, trailing his thumb across her freckles, down her cheek and towards her lips. Her gorgeous, silky lips. Gru leaned in to kiss them softly, and she accepted, eyes fluttering closed as sweet mixed sensations were thrown at her. Their bond of love was once again shown, cherishing each other's lips and owning them completely. They couldn't live without each other, just freezing the moment as it was and never letting it go was on their minds. For now, the couple sighed in sync, pulling back to stare into the others dilated eyes. Full of longing.

"I love you so much Gru..." - "I love yu tu Lucy, so so much." His arms looped around her curvy waist whilst hers wrapped around his neck, kissing each other deeply and passionately, showing off to the world how much they needed each other. Gru tugged on her waist, forcing her to lie on his chest, which she accepted to do so. Her hands made use on their own of pulling off his scarf and slowly removing his sweater, revealing his soft and muscular chest that Lucy came to admire. Fingers traced along each muscle on his chest, making Gru chuckle from the tickilish sensation, and how much it was turning him on.

But this was about making her feel better, he would be gentle with her, like he always was, but this time it would be more caring towards each other. She needed gentle and warm comfort, not fierce and rushed. Gru's hands trailed up her smooth legs, travelling up into her inner thighs and grabbing the hem of her nightdress, carefully trailing up her stomach and finally pulling it over. He sighed with satisfaction, laying his lips on the blanket of soft skin on her neck, his palm gently cupping her cheek as he kissed and licked the skin on her neck.

Lucy on the other hand was stroking the man's chest, moving upwards towards his short nape, giving it a tender caress, and trailing back down until she reached his pants zipper. She heard his breath stop and with a grin, Lucy glanced at him to ask for permission. He smirked, nodding. The agent wasted no time of removing his pants, letting her hand cup the bulge in his underwear which made him sigh softly. She massaged it carefully, before pulling on the waistbands of his underwear and her own being pulled of by Gru.

The best part about their little sessions was the admiring, Lucy held her hand out for Gru and nervously flushed a deep red colour. "Uh, can you show me how you like it...?" His response was a low chuckle and his palm wrapping around hers, leading her towards his large shaft which throbbed pleasurably. He wrapped her hand around himself, slowly moving up and down, sometimes her index finger stroking his tip. Lucy grinned as Gru's breath started to quicken, and she continued the movements a little faster by herself, meanwhile reaching up towards his neck to kiss it.

Gru moaned deeply, digging his hands into her waist as she continued to stroke him, but suddenly felt her lips moving from his neck to his collarbone, then the middle of his chest and finally his navel, which got him confused and flustered at the same time. Was she going to do what he thought she was going to do? "L-Lucy...?" Suddenly this evening had changed to her, making him feel much more good than her, maybe he should reward her too. Lucy stopped kissing him until she reached to his pulsing member, giggling lightly and staring into his diamond blue eyes.

Glancing to his throbbing shaft, Lucy rubbed it a few times before facing towards it, closer than ever before. "You've mentioned this before, right...?" Before Gru could attempt to answer, she planted her lips on top of his tip, making Gru shiver violently. His groans became louder as she took him inside her mouth, slowly pumping him with one hand and caressing his tip with her mouth. It felt weird, Lucy had never done something like this, even discussing with her friends it sounded revolting and would never do it. What changed?

Emerald eyes slowly glanced towards his face, continuing sucking him as Gru buried his fingers deep within her curly locks, also making sure he wouldn't hurt her or almost tear her hair out. He never felt something so good like this for a long time...it felt amazing that Lucy continued it. His back arched a little, trying to not accidentally thrust inside her mouth. "L-Lu-Lucy...don't-_ah_...don't stop..."

The redhead hummed inwardly, also building up her confidence and pushing the remaining fears and terrors away from her. As long as she made him feel good, Lucy was happy. He was expanding more and more by the second, twitching violently and his body was shuddering. Gru wanted to let go badly, he didn't want her to stop, no matter what. His end was drawing closer and closer, and his tight grip in her hair and the pillow increased, he must've at least torn the fabric already. "Oh Jesus Lucy, I'm gonna-_ah_, I'm...**_Lucy...!"_**

She stopped. No she was supposed to continue! "L-Lucy why vould yu-" - "I-I'm sorry..." She whined, her back was turned towards him and she buried her face in her hands, sobbing repeatedly. Gru froze, oh no...he must've been too harsh..."H-Hey, honey...look at me." He placed his hand on her shoulder, and she winced, but calmed down as he turned her around to show her tear covered and blushing red face. "I-I was too scared, I'm sorry Gru..." Lucy collapsed onto him, making Gru frown and hug her tight, stroking her back tenderly and receiving a response of a sweet sigh.

"Yu shouldn't of done it Lucy, dat's way tu advanced for yu..." - "I-I'm such a slut..." His movements on her back stopped all of a sudden, what did she just call herself? A **_slut?! _**"Lucy...yu're not a slut, yu're nothing like dat at all. Yu're just confused, and also yu're new tu dhis, it makes you nothing, but someone special. Especially to me." She occasionally sniffles and whimpered, but managed to keep her smile for him. Why did she have to do that, now that was something that would never leave her mind. And if her friends know, she's in trouble.

Gru pulled her in for a full-body hug, whilst Lucy pulled her duvet over them both to keep them warm, he finally took off her underwear and stroked the blanket of skin of her waist. "Yu're my special gurl..." Another tear fell down her cheek from his words, which Gru caught and gently kissed her, slowly sliding himself inside of her. Lucy softly moaned, whilst being lowered down fully she felt his voice vibrate against her skin, his groans making her sigh in content. His palms took hold of her waist, slowly guiding her into a rhythm against his hardness, and Lucy lowered down until she could wrap her arms around his neck and just stare into his eyes.

Their movements were slow, loving and patient. Gru managed to take charge of their movements, keeping Lucy's hips in rhythm whilst she was mesmerised by his beautiful eyes, and stroking his wide cheek. The sounds were faint, but arousing, the raindrops that tapped on the window, Gru's heavy breathing and Lucy's soft moans. It was the best feeling, being engaged in a caring hug and him caressing inside of her, which made the redhead close her eyes, letting out a sweet hum and savouring every piece of this moment.

Gru was already building up once again, after almost letting go earlier, he was closer than Lucy. But he wanted to wait for her, they would let go at the same time, to mix their love and sweat and longings for each other. Before she even realised he was caressing her neck with his lips, Lucy suddenly moaned his name, clenching around his shaft tightly to help him finally let out his load inside her. Their combinations of love and lust for each other mixed into a potion of deep love, as they finally closed the gap between them as they trailed their tongues across each other's, before Lucy slowly collapsed from tiredness. Once his high finally wore off a little, Gru smiled over Lucy's gentle and heavy breathing, and wrapped his arms around her form to pull her in to him closer.

He loved her so much...she was so cute, sweet, funny, adorable, beautiful...all the man could do was bury his face into her soft hair, inhaling her scent of sweet berries and flowers, lulling him into a slumber slowly and peacefully. "Sweet dreams honey..."


End file.
